


Guilty

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, mention of execution, mention of infant death, prisoner kylo ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: One could argue the cage suits Kylo, in a way.





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I wasn’t thinking of starting on a new story, but let’s say that I had a weird dream that inspired me to do this.

One could argue that the cage suited Kylo Ren. After so long of him committing countless evils, he was where he belonged. At least that was what others would say. 

For Kylo Ren himself, he supposed the cage was symbolic as well as literal. Being alone with himself, and the choices he made. The rest of the block was silent; after some of the others that the Resistance had managed to capture had all but ranted and raved until their lungs were no doubt exhausted, Kylo Ren could hear nothing but the silence. 

The silence was in some ways preferable to the raving and ranting. It was in some ways worse, because Kylo was alone with his thoughts. 

Thoughts could be more frightening than anything else. 

Footsteps. Down the hall, there was a voice, soft and almost timid-sounding. “That’s...him?”

”You should probably leave him be, Rose.” Kaydel Ko Connix’s voice. “He’s just a pathetic, sad, empty man. He’s nothing. Always has been, always will be.” Softer. “Come on.”

The footsteps turned around and died away. Kylo Ren was once again alone. 

***

”You know you don’t have to do this, Poe.”

It was Jessika Pava who said it. (Poe still didn’t know how she didn’t hate him for his indirect role in Paige Tico’s death, but that was another story entirely) 

“Someone’s got to handle him,” Poe said. 

“Well, yes, but I’m pretty sure that General Organa’s going to handle him anyway. I mean...she’ll probably send him to some backwater planet where he can live out the rest of his days, or lock him up, or...anything, and it’ll be all right.” Jess sounded more like she was trying to convince herself, though. 

“I wish I could be happy with that, Jess.” He ought to be rejoicing at the thought. He couldn’t. He kept thinking of Ben Solo, the boy that he cared for still. Black-haired, freckled, soft-voiced. Kylo Ren being locked up should have been satisfying, and yet Poe felt like there was something missing. 

Jess paused. “You still care about him?”

Poe paused. He didn’t know if he was ready to reveal it yet. It hurt too much. 

“I’m sorry, Poe.” Jess’ voice was soft. “I’m so sorry.”

”It’s not your fault,” Poe said. “Nothing you can help.”

***

It was later that one of Blue Squadron came to visit, and Kylo already knew what it was probably about. When he had attacked the _Raddus,_ he had killed quite a few people. More than quite a few. It hadn’t been anything he had thought about much; it had mostly been to get to General Organa. He couldn’t say he had any hatred towards them (unlike FN-2187, who he had actively hated); in the end, he felt nothing at all towards them. They had just seemed so distant, more expendable soldiers fighting in a war where barely anyone seemed to care. 

The Blue Squadron member actually held out a datapad. A holo of a young woman with light brown hair and delicate features. “You recognize her?” The Blue Squadron member was a young woman, probably thirty, holding out the holo. 

Kylo shook his head. “I have no memory of this woman.”

”Bantha droppings,” the woman hissed. “She was one of your victims on the _Raddus_. Tallissan Lintra. Tallie. She was blown up when you attacked the hangar.”

Kylo had felt her terror. He just never had a face to attach it to. 

The woman continued. “You don’t even know her face or name, do you?”

Kylo was quiet for a while. Then, “I’ve killed many people in my career. I don’t see why I should recognize her.”

”So like you. Just a little sociopath. If your mother had snapped your neck in the crib, it would have been doing us all a favor.”

Kylo snarled, lunged to his feet, rattled the bars, and the woman smirked. “And look at you now. You’re just a pathetic animal. The moment the Resistance puts you down like a rabid kath hound, I don’t think anyone will mourn you.”

”If I were you,” Kylo said, “I would choose your words more carefully.”

”It’s at least good to know that you’re really nothing, in the end.” The woman stood up. “Well, nice talking to you. I look forward to seeing you get what you deserve.”

It was nothing he hadn’t heard before, Kylo thought as she walked away. Even his own mother had thought he was a monster when he was young, after all. And the girl, Tallie...

Kylo shook his head. It didn’t matter. When he broke out of there, this woman would be one of many people to die. She’d be seeing Tallissan Lintra very soon. He knew that much. 


End file.
